House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies
House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies are the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th episodes of Season 1 and overall. They premiered on January 1, 2011. They also made the first hour long episode. View the House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies gallery. Plot In the series opener of this mystery set at a British boarding school, new student Nina Martin arrives from America and learns that another student, Joy Mercer, disappeared earlier in the day. She also is told never to enter the locked attic, and she receives an old locket from an elderly woman, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe on the school grounds. Summary Scholarship student Nina Martin moves to England to go to her new, Victorian Era school for the rest of the year. In the car ride to the school, her phone rings, to which the driver asks if her parents were texting her. However, she tells the driver that it was her Gran (Grandmother) and that she misses her already. She also tells the driver that her Gran brought her up. The driver asks if she wants to go back, but she says no and that she is finally off the her new school. Meanwhile at the school itself, Patricia Williamson is directing Joy Mercer to move back until she gets a good shot for a photo. However, Joy trips over Fabian Rutter and falls down on top of him and Patricia takes a photo with her phone, and Patricia teases them saying that it will be her new profile photo. Then, Joy sees the'' Theory of Computational Intelligence'' book Fabian is reading and jokingly asks "A bit of light reading?" Fabian tells Joy "Just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it's not worth reading." They all get up and start walking back to get to class and stare at the taxi - the one Nina's in - as it pulls up to the "House of Anubis". Nina gets out of the taxi and says "Welcome to Hogwarts". She doesn't notice the taxi driver taking her suitcase to Anubis House though, and runs to catch up. When she is chasing him down, she passes Fabian, Joy, and Patricia and accidentally crashes into Patricia. A flustered Nina quickly apologizes and runs off again, and finally meeting up with the taxi driver, and she tips him. Dragging her suitcase, she walks up to the house and the door opens automatically. In the school, Patricia and Joy plan a "BFF Box Set Marathon" with the romcom DVD's that just arrived for them. We meet up with Alfie Lewis who says to Jerome Clarke he has the perfect plan to get Amber Millington to notice him, but Jerome ignores him because he is selling a piece of old homework to a kid. Alfie tricks Jerome with a fake arm. Back at the Anubis House, Nina looks around and turns in front of her, and Victor appears out of nowhere and welcomes Nina. He says that she is two weeks late. Nina claims didn't know about the scholarship, so that's why she was late. Trudy, the house mother, saves Nina from Victor's lecture and gives her the "Warmest of welcomes." Back at the school, Amber is on her phone asking for an extension on her credit card because she wants to purchase a pair of new shoes. She seems to be very excited when Mick Campbell, her boyfriend, comes back from what looks like soccer practice all sweaty. Mara Jaffray is eyeing him up as well, but trying to look uninterested at the same time since her BFF, Amber, is dating him. Meanwhile Anubis House, Victor starts to give Nina a lecture about the history of Anubis House, but Trudy insists that Nina gets a tour of the house instead of listening to the history of the house. Nina is fascinated with the house, and notices a painting of Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher - Smythe with the Eye of Horus in the middle. Also, she sees a picture with the people of the house, including Joy, which Victor immediately takes down and places in his room saying that it's no longer important. Back at the school, Alfie fakes a bloody nose to get out of the exam. Mr.Sweet says that "someone in the Main Office is here to see Joy." It is unknown who, and Patricia and Joy scowl,and then Joy gets up and leaves. Back at Anubis House, Nina gets roomed with Patricia and takes Joy's room without notice. Back at school, Mr.Sweet leads Joy out to a car waiting for her, she tries to flee back, but is stopped, and takes the hand of the person in the car, taken away, but she does not know where. Patricia is wondering where Joy is. Back at Anubis house, Patricia sees that Nina took Joy's spot and is wondering where Joy's things are. So she decides to throw Nina's things outside the room. Patricia keeps asking Nina "Where's Joy?" and Nina is so confused and frazzled until Victor sorts things out. Later, Patricia confronts the rest of Anubis House (minus Nina), attempting to get them to turn against Nina and try to find out where Joy is. Nina arrives is met with cold stares and sarcastic remarks all around. At dinner, Jerome and Alfie start a food fight. Afterwards, Patricia spills water on Nina, and Fabian yells at her, and Patricia claimed it was an "accident". When Victor comes in and demands to know what's going on, Patricia says that "Nina spilled water all over herself." Victor says that Nina has a phone call, which turns out to be from her Gran. She wants to know how Nina is doing. Nina lies by saying it's everything she imagines and she is making so many friends. While she is doing this, she is crying. When Nina hangs up the phone, she starts crying. Fabian walks in on her crying and asks if everything is okay. Nina lies by saying that she's allergic to cats, but Fabian knows she's lying, since the house doesn't have cats. Amber confronts Mara about her relationship problems with Mick. Mick asks Fabian what he thinks of the new girl and Fabian says she "looks nice" then Mick says "Oh really?" Then, Fabian quickly corrects himself by saying "She'' seems'' nice" and Mick laughs, saying "Sure you did." Patricia goes to Victor's office to ask about Joy's number, but Victor won't let her have it. She sees Joy's stuff and asks if he is going to send them First Class. Victor says "Yes. Now please leave me alone!" leaving Patricia to close the door with a cold glare. Downstairs, Fabian looks over at Nina and smiles at her and she smiles back. Then, Patricia comes back down and blames Nina again for Joy's disappearance. While upstairs, Victor breaks Joy's phone and burns the photo and the stuffed animal, revealing that he is not going to return them. Later that night, Mick walks into Mara and Amber's room. Amber says she only has one eye of make-up on. But... Mick has come to see Mara, not Amber. He asks Mara for help on the biology assignment because she is the "Biology Babe." Amber wants to help him, but can't because she isn't as smart as Mara. They are going to meet tomorrow evening and Mick calls it a "friendly date." Amber gets jealous, but then Mara reassures her she's "textbook gorgeous." Patricia goes into the bathroom and reads a message on the mirror that was written when the mirror was fogged. It says "HELP ME! -JOY" Then, Nina accidentally wipes it out not knowing what was written. Patricia walks in on her doing it and believes that Nina purposely erased what was on the mirror. It is revealed that Alfie snuck into the bathroom while Patricia was showering and wrote it on the mirror. Fabian sticks up for Nina and says that Nina just has really bad timing. Nina meets an old lady outside the house who says this is her house and her name is Sarah. Then, Nina gives Sarah her jacket and takes her to the nursing home. The lady at the nursing home says that the old lady's name is Emily. Back at Anubis House, Mick gives Amber a bracelet as a little gift. Patricia then decides to confront Mr.Sweet about Joy's disappearance. Then, Patricia notices that Joy was smudged out of the school photo hanging in the hallway. Back at the nursing home, Sarah says Nina is the one she has been waiting for. Then, she gives Nina the locket and tells her to keep it a secret and not show anyone. Sarah says that there is treasure hidden in Anubis House. Night Time Nina has a bad dream of Sarah telling her "she has the power." Then in the dream, it starts raining black feathers, and a voice in the background saying "Beware the blackbird" sinking in to what was happening in the real world, where Patricia is dropping black feathers on her. Nina becomes upset and Patricia mocks her saying "Beware the blackbird" in a high voice. Nina opens the locket and sees a picture of a lady, and picks up a little light to see it more clearly. Next Day Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome tease Nina about her dream. Fabian tells Nina to ignore them and asks about the dream. Nina says it felt evil. Amber gets jealous of Mara hanging out with Mick, but denies it. Amber says she doesn't like old people because they are old. Then Amber asks Nina about her parents, which was probably a bad idea. Nina says they died in a car accident when she was young. Nina says that her and her Gran are really close. Then Patricia says "Then how come she's packed you off to a big bad boarding school like this? Sounds to me like she wanted to get rid of you!" Then Fabian retorts "Patricia, stop being such a witch! Look I know your upset about Joy but there's no reason to take this out on Nina!" Then Patricia scoffs and rudely leaves the table. Amber confronts Mara of spending too much time with Mick and Amber does not like it. Mara denies she fancies him. At school, Mara crosses her fingers hoping Mick gets a good grade. Patricia tells Nina she has to do a fake "initiation." Fabian knows there no such thing as a "initiation" they do and tries to stop Nina from doing it, but Nina wants to do it. She has to go up to the attic and bring something back. At the Anubis House, Mara tells Mick that Amber is jealous that Mara is spending so much time with him. Mick gives Mara a friendship bracelet - which was the same one he got Amber - as a Thank You present. Nina also has to get the spare key from Victor's office. Alfie falls on the floor and stalls him and now he has to wash the floors. Downstairs, Mara is washing the dishes, and tells Amber that they are both on chores. Amber claimed she hated how her fingertips got all wrinkly from the water and Mara hands out some rubber gloves to prevent it, only for Amber to notice Mara's bracelet that was identical to hers and storms off, running into Alfie in the process. Nina gets the key, but falls and the black bird lands on her. Victor spots her and yells at her to get out. Nina gets out with the key. Amber gives the bracelet back to Mick. At school, they meet the new drama teacher, Jason Winkler. Patricia asks Mr.Sweet in his class about the school photo. He ignores it. Mick gets an A- on his paper. He hugs Mara and spins her around. Amber says it's only an A- and to get a grip. Nina apologizes for the way she acts and Fabian says she was rude. Then Fabian says she is tougher than she looks. In drama class, Alfie is goofing around making people laugh as usual. Amber and Alfie recite line from Romeo and Juliet. Amber calls him "The yummiest boy she has ever met" and kisses him to make Mick jealous, and is likely to have succeeded, as he looked upset. Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie shine flashlights on Nina, and lead her out of her room. Fabian, Amber, and Mara are shining lights at their face and waiting at the attic door. Nina opens the attic door and starts to go up. Patricia locks the door and tells her she's not being let out till she knows what has happened to Joy. Fabian tells Patricia to let her out. However, Nina yells "There's something up there!" Victor catches the kids and goes up to the attic, so Nina has to hide from him. Airdates: *This episode aired in the USA on January 1st 2011. *This episode aired in the UK on Febuary 25th 2011. *This episode aired in Asia on April 1, 2011. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Rita Davies as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe *Jack Donnelly as Jason Winkler Trivia *This was the first episode of House of Anubis. It was also the first hour long episode. *The episode was viewed by 2.9 million viewers. *This episode is actually five episodes rolled into one. *This episode also has a long name like the Season 1 finale episode. *On nick.com, this episode is called "House of Anubis Premiere Movie - Part 1." *Full Episode. Quotes 1 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:Specials Category:House of Anubis